Lawrence Ironhawk
Lawrence Ironhawk is the character of user LawIronhawk. He is currently in the guild, Kingdom of Spain, and he enjoys having fun, casual roleplaying, and SvSing with his guildmates. Biography Early Life Lawrence Chilton was born to Henry and Mary Chilton (later known as the Clintons) on the island of Port Royal in the British West Indies. His father was a labourer that would usually perform maintenance on Fort Charles, the fort of Port Royal. His mother would mind the family home, a run-down apartment in the town of Port Royal. Lawrence would usually bide his time exploring the island. He would continuously go on long walks, going from his house to the docks and back. This was a calm and peaceful time for Lawrence. However, this would come to change in the coming years. Life in Tortuga One day, when Lawrence was 13 years of age, Henry Chilton was dismissed by the Navy. He was unable to pay his taxes to the Crown. This problem could only be solved be solved by moving to an island where taxes wouldn't have to be payed. An island filled with outlaws, bandits and pirates. Tortuga. The only way to get there was to sneak aboard a merchant ship, steal a dingy, and row to Tortuga. The Chiltons snuck aboard the freighter mere seconds before it left port. After passing Devil's Anvil, they stole a dingy and rowed five miles to Tortuga. Once at shore, they took up residence in a beaten up shack. Henry would try to take as much honest work as he could, but he eventually had to resort to theft and plundering in order to sustain his family. Finally, after four years of this, Lawrence realized he had to intervene. Leaving Tortuga At the age of 17, Lawrence saw that his parents were growing older and more feeble. He realized that they would die soon whether it be from hunger or thirst if he didn't ease their burden. Lawrence decided that he had to leave in order to help them sustain themselves. He left around 2,000 gold coins, which he had earned over the course of his time on Tortuga, and went to the Tortuga Scrapyard. There he found an old, rotting War Frigate. It was a wreck and Lawrence decided to fix it. It took months, but Lawrence, with the help of a few associates, was able to rebuild the War Frigate to be able to sail somewhat well. He grabbed a few men and sailed out into the sea. Life at Sea Over the next decade, Lawrence would plunder and pillage to his heart's content. Lawrence was the proud captain of his ship, the Iron Hawk. He appropriated this name, calling himself Lawrence Ironhawk. He eventually returned to Tortuga to learn of his parents' fate. His father had passed four years earlier and his mother, two. He returned to sea, realizing there was nothing left for him on land. He would continue on to become a Pirate Lord of the 9th Brethren Court under the current Pirate King, Richard Cannonwalker. Late Life After a while, Lawrence's age began to catch up to him. He was nearing his late 50's when the hair began to whiten. He began to lose weight and lost the spring in his step that his younger counterpart had given him. He became a mercenary working on behalf of the French for a small fortune. He hunted many targets and became a rich man in his old age. He had to retire soon after he began to grow weak in his legs. Lawrence began to walk with a cane, requiring its support in order to move. Weapons Lawrence currently wields the Lost Sword of El Patron, a prize he retrieved from a Sand Tiger Shark, as a primary weapon. He possesses a Brigadier Broadsword that he uses only when in dire need. Lawrence also possesses a Rusty Cutlass in which has has no use for other than to feel the nostalgia of his beginnings. he also possesses a cache of pistols, muskets, and other firearms in the Rum Cellar on Rumrunner's Isle. This does not include items such as grenades or other explosives which he has multiple safehouses for on various islands except for Driftwoood Isle. Lawrence keeps a stash of assorted Famed weapons aboard the Iron Hawk, his War Frigate. Clothing In his earlier years, Lawrence would usually wear a tricorne along with a jacket of some sort. When hanging out casually on the beach of Tortuga he would wear a bandana along with a longcoat. Lawrence also enjoyed a vast amount of bling, wearing earrings and other such jewelry. In his later life, he would dress much more flashier, with a Bright Red Cotton Jacket, a Dark Black Linen Short Sleeve, a Gold Skull Belt, and Adventure garb. Lawrence also wore many tattoos on his body, showing off his many years and the memories that they brought him. Ships Lawrence Ironhawk has manned many ships in his life; however, he three favourites. His most prized of which, the Iron Hawk, is a War Frigate which he acquired from a scrapyard in Tortuga in his early years. It has become one of the most powerful ships in the Caribbean with a strong hull and deadly guns. The Iron Hawk has been reinforced with iron in order to make it more resistant to regular cannonballs. Its crew is regularly full, utilising its capabilities as best it can. Another ship manned by Lawrence, the Whirlwind Maelstrom, is a War Sloop which Lawrence commandeered from the Royal Navy. He turned it into a true Pirate ship, removing the red. He also modified it to rival any other known ship in speed and agility. He would usually use it when challenged to a race by a fellow Pirate. His third ship, the Midnight Hunter, is a War Brig. Lawrence would usually use it for hangouts and other meetings with friends or guildmembers. He would sail it to the world's end and let it drift while passing the time with his fellow Pirates. Interesting Facts * Lawrence is 58 years old, being born in 1691. * Lawrence was born in Port Royal. * Lawrence is a member of the 9th Brethren Court. * Lawrence's last name is Chilton. * Lawrence is one of the richest men in the world as of 1749 * Lawrence is of British descent. * Lawrence's middle name is Alexander. * Lawrence lives in the unnamed shack on the beach of Tortuga. * Lawrence owns three ships: a War Frigate, a War Sloop and a Light Sloop. Famous Ancestors *Cotton Mather *Giles Corey Famous Descendants *George Clinton - Former Vice President of the United States *Bill Clinton - Former President of the United States Finances Lawrence is one of the richest men in the world as of 1749. He currently has possession of 200 million individual gold pieces. He is also in possession of 800,000 pounds sterling. After the Brethren Court was given control of the Ottoman Empire, Lawrence was given 500,000 Ottoman lira. Lawrence has earned forty percent of his wealth from multiple gifts over the years, thirty percent as plunder from various ships, twenty percent through benefactors and family wills and ten percent through petty thievery. __FORCETOC__ Category:Pirates